


a rainbow coloured mess

by Gurkenkopf



Series: é-lu [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happening on the weekend after, like a lot of fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gurkenkopf/pseuds/Gurkenkopf
Summary: By now the Tv was only background noise. Eliotts head was resting on his chest, their fingers intertwined, their conversation long stopped. Lucas wasn’t sure, but he thinks Eliott had fallen asleep again. He was like a large dog, cuddled to his side, one leg draped over his body, trying to make himself as small as possible, squeezing himself into all the small spaces next to Lucas. The whole weekend had been much of the same.or Lucas and Eliott Fluff after the colour chaos.





	a rainbow coloured mess

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on saturday, wanted to post it on sunday but what can I say I am a lazy mess and now there is already a new clip out, but I told myself who cares I will post it anyway, maybe some of you will enjoy it nevertheless.   
> Not an english native, so excuse my errors.

By now the Tv was only background noise. Eliotts head was resting on his chest, their fingers intertwined, their conversation long stopped. Lucas wasn’t sure, but he thinks Eliott had fallen asleep again. He was like a large dog, cuddled to his side, one leg draped over his body, trying to make himself as small as possible, squeezing himself into all the small spaces next to Lucas. The whole weekend had been much of the same. After running back to the apartment, still on their soaring high, they turned the bathtub into a rainbow coloured mess. When they finally decided to be clean enough, after maybe showering a little too long, loosing themselves in each other again, they fell onto the sofa, continuing to kiss each other breathless, just feeling the other one. Being so close, Lucas had never imagined it possible.  After all this hardship, all this heart break to finally be next to him like this. Feeling Eliotts finger drawing burning patterns on his back, feeling his breath on his neck and lighting him on fire. It was overwhelming. Of course they also talked about it, about what happened, about their “relationship”. He didn’t even have to think twice, when he told Eliott that he wanted something serious. It was such a stark contrast to the last weekend he still didn’t feel 100 percent certain of everything. But with Eliott next to him like this, it was hard not to hope and fall for him more than ever. And he really was falling hard. In the hours spend with him, Lucas learned more and more about him, so how could he not fall deeper down that rabbit hole?

For once, Eliott was the worst cook, with also the strangest taste out there. He would mix the most uncommon ingredients and conjure the most gruesome meals, Lucas literally had to barf his breakfast into the sink. He was also the most cuddliest person on this planet. Not a second went by where he didn’t reach out for the smaller boy. Like he had to make sure Lucas was really here and not a manifestation of some kind. Constantly Eliotts hands where somewhere on his body, running over his arms, clinging around his waist, his head in Lucas hair. But what he loved even more, was when Lucas pulled him in, hugging him closely from behind, playing big spoon and keeping him safe. Running his fingers through Eliotts wild mane. He nearly purred. No joke. Eliott also slept a lot. He could nearly see the rings under his eyes disappear. The separation seemingly also took a toll on him.  But then again, Eliott only fell asleep when his large body was nestled against Lucas, and the smaller boy absently stroked his cheek and dropped kisses after kisses on top of his head. But Lucas wouldn't dare to complain, he was happy to serve as a pillow for this boy, more than he could ever tell.

Over the weekend they watched countless movies, Eliotts and Lucas taste of course a vast difference. Himself living for horror movies and thrillers, the older boy loving independent ones, the artsy kind, with epic love stories. Yes, he was that kind of cliché. But he really should have guessed, after the whole Polaris thing. Somehow though, they never really seemed to catch more than the intro of a film, too quickly getting lost in each other’s eyes and touches. Lucas heart constantly beating in hyper speed.  Eliotts showering him with kisses, playfully biting light bruises onto his neck.

* * *

 

Slowly but surely Lucas could feel himself getting hungry again. He smiled, so the saying was right, you couldn’t just live a lush life off nothing but mere air and love. Quietly he slipped out of the covers into some sweats and made his way into the kitchen. He was just putting the pasta into a boiling pot when he heard steps behind him. It was really endearing, seeing Eliott like this. His hair tousled, his eyes still heavy from sleep. He was wearing one of Lucas jackets, which looked really hilarious, as it was at least two numbers to small, the sleeves far too short, not even covering his wrists. Lucas smiled as Eliotts hands encircled him and he pressed a small kiss onto his forehead. “Why did you leave? What are you doing?” “I thought we should probably eat something eatable for once.” The taller boy chuckled lightly and tightened the embrace. “Maybe for people without taste buds. I thought the Poni was delicious.” “I think you are the one without taste buds. It tasted like feet!” He just got his hair tousled for that comment. “hm, would you rather eat Poni for the rest of your life? Or feet once?”

That was another thing Eliott did, playing a little game of would you rather. It ranged from just plain preposterous questions of “would you rather have three arms or three eyes”, to more serious ones. Like the one he asked the night before. They were lying comfortable on the sofa, darkness stretching over them, Lucas mind unable to focus on anything but Eliott. Feeling every movement, feeling every kiss igniting a firework on his skin. Their cloths somewhere on the floor, the room filled just with heavy breaths and small moans. “Lulu?” He pouted as Eliott stopped dragging his lips over his body. He tried to catch them again, pulling his head closer to Eliotts,but Eliott himself seemed determind to keep Lucas a few centimetres away. “Lucas?” “Hmh?” He was still pouting, damn it, he really never thought he would be _that_ kind of guy, so unbelievable needy. “What is it?” “Would you rather…” “Really? That’s why you stopped kissing me? I still don’t know, probably the jumping 6 feet high all the time thing. Now kiss me. ” Eliott smirked and Lucas knew he could see right through his annoyed facade. “That’s not what I wanted to ask.” Eliotts voice was soft, uneven. This was something serious and he wanted an earnest answer. “Would you rather…  do this all again with me? Or have the chance to go back and change everything back to the way it was?”

He could see the insecurity in Eliotts eyes. Could tell that there was a deeper meaning, a deeper fear even if he wasn’t sure what exactly it was just yet. But nonetheless the answer still was easy, simple really. “I would. I have never felt something like this. It never happened before.” He felt Eliott nuzzling closer, his mouth near Lucas ear. A soft whisper “Me neither.” This weren’t just butterflys in his stomach. It was a whole zoo. “Are you staying tonight?” this time it was Lucas soft, uncertain voice breaking through the silence. “I told you, I am not going anywhere.” “So, we’ll go to school together tomorrow?” “Yes, lulu. I have to show you off tomorrow, so everybody knows.” A light laugh escaping his lips. “How are you planning to do that?” “Well first I will walk into the common room and label that butt print on the wall as yours.” “There weren’t any butt prints! I checked!” Eliott only huffed. “Yes, there where and you know it! But for now, I know something I like to do.” In anticipation of a kiss Lucas etched even closer, as if it was possible to be any closer than this. “Hmh and what’s that?” Instead of an answer Eliott leaned away from him and picked up his phone from the table next to the couch, opening Instagram and snapping a quick picture of both of them. He quickly wrote a caption and posted it. Lucas would be lying if his heart didn’t fly out of the chest right then and there, happiness practically overflowing. _Lui._ “You like it?” As answer Lucas just kissed him, trying to take his breath away, just as much as Eliott did his. Trying to tell him all the things he couldn’t yet manage to tell. _You **are** the only one that matters. And I love you, I love you, I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you think and make my day. xx


End file.
